


Alec needs his kisses

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [90]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Just Alec being greedy for Magnus's kiss―
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708228
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Alec needs his kisses

Alec needs his kisses. 

He needs a kiss before bed, when he wakes up, after breakfast and when he leaves the house. He also demands that Magnus portals in to kiss him at lunch and in the afternoon, he snacks on anticipation of that evening's tongue sucking. 

Magnus sees him at about seven and kisses him. Alec smiles, the butterflies in his belly never settles.

At dinnertime, he hums around the kitchen till they sit to eat. 

They ate. 

"You better pay me," Alec rises to his feet. 

"With what?" Magnus wipes his mouth, "You know I don't carry cash".

"That's OK," Alec licks the taste of chilli sauce off Magnus, "Your payment is priceless". 

Some twenty minutes later,

Alec's lips are swollen but that doesn't stop him from kissing the love of his life _goodnight _whispering, "Thank you for being real."

. 

Magnus x Alec 


End file.
